A Forgotten Memory
by SonicWriter.M
Summary: After an accident will Sonic and his friends be able to cope with what is to come? But before we can get to that part of the story. There's a whole new story waiting to be told...


**A Forgotten Memory**

**Restless**

Looking down at him, he doesn't move, he doesn't speak, he just lies still, connected to so many machines that make my ears sting from there constant blaring. It's my fault he's here, no matter how much the doctors try to convince me otherwise I know it's true, Yet... I can't do anything to help him, I'm stuck in this wheelchair for another couple of weeks, the doctor said that I may not even still be alive if he didn't save me, and I should be grateful. But... All I feel... is guilt.

"Amy, you in here?" Came a voice from behind me as I heard the door swing open

I turned my head slightly and saw Tails walk in, his arm was in a cast, hung over his neck, and had stitches by his ear

"The doctor was looking for you..." He said walking over to me closing the door

He walked beside me and looked down, my right arm was in a sling attached to the right arm rest, to keep it in place.

"Amy... You haven't said anything for days... Sonic would want you back to your old self" Tails said sitting on the bed Sonic as laying on, he looked at me sadly

I didn't want to look at him, I continued to stare at Sonic, tears continued to slowly fall from my eyes as I tightened the grip of my hand which was linked with Sonics

"Amy, I know how you feel..." Tails said turning to face the badly injured blue hedgehog lying in the hospital bed "I'm scared to... I don't want to lose him, he's more than just my best friend... he's my big brother"

I turned my head slowly and faced the fox sitting on the bed, he turned and looked at me as he rubbed away a tear starting to fall from his eye. He slightly smiled at me before we both jumped to the sound of the door swinging open and crashing into the wall behind it, I swung my head around and saw Knuckles standing there with one hand against the side of the door and the other by his side, He breathed heavily as he must have ran from the other end of the hospital to get to us.

"K..Knuckles?" Tails asked standing up

"Oh my god" Knuckles said running over to Tails and hugging him, causing Tails to hug him back both almost in tears

Seeing this caused me to smile only slightly, since the accident, me, Sonic and Tails were transferred hospitals before anyone could see us, no one knew if we were ok except the people in the hospital. Since it had been almost a week since we were here, I wouldn't be a little surprised if he was happy to see us... since the last time he did... we could barely even move.

I watched as Tails moved away from Knuckles and looked up at him

"I was afraid I lost you all" Knuckles said trying to be brave and not get upset

Tails continued to smile at Knuckles before his smile changed to a small frown, He turned and faced the bed which Sonic was lying in, and me sitting in the wheel chair beside him

"Amy.. Sonic?" He said slowly walking towards us

I continued to watch as Knuckles came over to me and Sonic and looked at us both

"Wha... What's going on?" He asked me trying to hold back his tears

"She isn't speaking" Tails said stepping forward

"Why not?" Knuckles asked looking over to Tails

"I don't know..." Tails said looking at me sadly

Knuckles looked down at me sitting in the wheelchair, I continued to look at him as he bent down slightly, and looked at me

"Amy..." He said sadly

He continued to stare at me before sighing sadly before standing up again, causing me to follow him up, I really wanted to talk to him, but it was like my voice was gone, I opened my mouth to speak.. but no words came out, Everything in my mind was just a big jumble.

I saw as Knuckles turned and looked at Sonic lying in the bed, Sonics arms stuck out from under his blankets, with bandages and wires coming from them connecting to a hear monitor and a life support machine. An oxygen mask was over his face to help him breath. I saw how Knuckles couldn't manage to stop tears from falling him his eyes, from seeing his best friend and brother lying there not responding to anyone.

"I could have helped him" Knuckles said sadly

Tails walked forward and looked at Knuckles and sighed

"You were hurt" "There was nothing you could have done" He said sadly

"So? Sonic was hurt yet he continued to save everyone, when he went back in for the last time... I could see how much pain he was in... but I didn't do anything... I just stood there and watched" Knuckles said as his tightened his fists

"But you know what Sonic is like... he wouldn't have let you help, and he's way to fast" Tails said leaning on the back of my wheelchair on his uninjured arm

"Still" Knuckles began

He was stopped by the sound of a voice from behind us all. We all quickly turned and saw a doctor standing there, holding a clipboard in his hand

"Knuckles I presume?" He asked looking at Knuckles

"Yes..." Knuckles said turning to look at him

"Your friend told me much about you" The doctor said smiling at Tails

"Oh?" Knuckles said looking at Tails

"It was a way to pass the time, he was in a lot of pain, telling me about you and your other friends relaxed him" the doctor explained looking at Knuckles

Knuckles turned and smiled at Tails before ruffling his little brothers hair by his ears, then turned to face the doctor again. The doctor walked over to us and bent down in front of me, he looked at my broken arm, attached to the chair, then he turned and looked at my other hand, which still stayed linked to Sonics. He smiled before turning to look at me, still smiling

"We're going to make him better... I promise you that"

I continued to look at him, But I still didn't say a word. The doctor stood up and looked at Sonic and sighed. He looked down at the clipboard and studied it, then sighed again

"Seems we need to move Sonic again"

"What? Why?" Tails asked confused

"He is going to have an operation... two actually" The doctor said looking at Tails

"Why two?" Knuckles asked

"The accident... it damaged his heart, if we don't do something soon, his heart will shut down. And also an operation on his leg, if we don't proceed... he may never walk again" The doctor explained looking at Knuckles

"R..Really?" Tails asked worryingly

"I'm afraid so kiddo..." The doctor said sadly

"When are you taking him?" asked Knuckles sadly

"In a few minutes... that's what I came to tell you, after we take him, you won't be able to see him for a few days" The doctor said looking at Sonic and me

"WHAT? How come?!" Tails said a little irritated

"After the first operation he is going to need time to recover... then once that it over we will need to proceed with the next operation, then he'll need even more time to recover... We don't want him to be stressed, so him being alone without anyone there will be better for him" the doctor said sadly

"But, if he goes now... His two brothers won't be able to see him" Tails said sadly

"I understand that, but if we don't take him to be operated on now.. I'm afraid it may be too late" The doctor said looking at Tails

Me, Knuckles and Tails all stared at the doctor, then we all sighed sadly, but all slowly nodded

"Alright, you'll tell us what's going on though right?" asked Knuckles

"Course I will, don't you worry" The doctor said turning to face the door

As he looked out of the door two nurses walked in

"If you could wait in the waiting room... I'll come see you all in a few hours" The doctor said sighing and facing Tails

Tails nodded slowly and sadly before taking a last look at Sonic, he walked over to me and took the handles of the wheelchair, I turned and faced Sonic again, I could feel tears dripping from my cheeks as Tails moved the wheel chair backwards, As he did, my hand slipped from his, unlinking them. Tails turned me around to face the door, I couldn't control the tears pouring from my eyes, I didn't want to leave him alone, I wanted to be with him. Tails wheeled me out the room and stopped outside, he looked through the glass window as Knuckles walked out and stood beside us. I looked up at Tails and watched as he put his hand on the glass, the tears falling from his eyes dripped and landed on his cast against his chest.

"We'll be back soon... I promise" He whispered

I looked back down into my lap, the tears continued to fall onto my dress. I felt as the chair began to move again down the corridor, I closed my eyes and squinted trying my hardest not to scream, I want to be with him so desperately, but I know I can't.

* * *

As we came to the waiting room, I opened my eyes to being wheeled over a bump on the floor , leading onto carpet.

"Sorry Amy" Tails said stopping the wheelchair

I looked at him sadly and saw how he had tried his best not to show he had been crying. I looked around and saw there was no one else in the room but me Knuckles and Tails, I instantly wondered where the others were, where our families were... were our parents were.

After waiting for a while we heard yelling coming from down the hall

"What going on?" Knuckles asked standing up from beside me and walking to the door and looking out

I couldn't quite make out what was going on, but I heard Knuckles shout out four names

"Blaze!, Rouge!, Shadow!, Silver!"

I listened as footsteps came running down the corridor then four figures appeared in the doorway

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Rouge said hugging Knuckles

"Sorry I ran of" Knuckles said sighing

"That's alright" Rouge said smiling as she let go of Knuckles

Me and Tails continued to watch Knuckles and the other four talk, when Blaze noticed me around the corner

"Amy?" She asked stepping in the room past Knuckles

I looked at her, still with tears in my eyes, I was so happy to see her, she was more than just my best friend, she was my big sister. As soon as she stepped past Knuckles she sprang towards me and hugged me as she began to cry

"I was so worried!" She cried arms around my neck

I smiled slightly and hugged her back, the tears in my eyes flew down my cheeks and landed on her back. I saw as the others walked in and smiled as Blaze stood up again rubbing her tears away

"Hey bud" Shadow said walking over to Tails and ruffling his hair causing Tails to smile at his big brother

Silver and Shadow looked around the empty room at everyone but noticed a certain blue hedgehog was missing

"Knuckles? Where's Sonic?" Shadow asked looking at Knuckles

I watched as Knuckles sighed then faced them both, I could see how upset he looked and how much he didn't want to repeat what the doctor had told us.

"They've taken him to the operating room" Tails said speaking up from beside Silver

Shadow and Silver looked at Tails surprised

"What? Why?" Silver asked worryingly

"He needs to have two operations... if he doesn't...he may not make it" Tails said sadly

"What?! Can we see him?!" Shadow asked irritated

"No... they have already taken him, and they're going to start soon... sorry guys" Knuckles said sighing sadly

I watched as Shadow and Silver covered there sadness with anger, both brothers cared deeply for their younger brother and had tried there hardest to keep him safe. That all changed when the accident happened. Sonic had raced back to where it happened to save Shadow and Silver when they were injured. Not long after that... was when he didn't come back out. I watched as Rouge looked over to me and Tails then folded her arms worryingly

"So... are you two going to be alright?" She asked looking at me

I looked down sadly, I still couldn't come to say anything, I was too frightened, to worried about Sonic.

"Amy?" Blaze said looking down at me

I tightened by hands and squinted, This was just making it worse, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with him, but they didn't understand that. And they won't.

"She... She isn't talking" Tails said turning to me sadly

"Why?" Blaze asked turning around

"I don't know, she hasn't said a word since the accident" Tails said again looking at me sighing

I opened my eyes and looked up at everyone all staring at me, I watched as Silver came close to me and bent down

"Amy... They're going to do everything they can to help me, and besides you know what he's like, he can get through anything can't he"

As Silver finished I looked up at him and smiled slightly, although I didn't fully believe what Silver had told me, what he said still managed to cheer me up in a way.

* * *

After waiting for what seemed like an hour, the same doctor that we met before opened the door and walked in, he looked at all of us sitting on the chairs. Shadow and Silver quickly stood up and looked at him.

"Shadow and Silver I believe?" he asked looking directly at them

"Y..yes, Is Sonic alright?" Shadow asked walking towards the doctor

"They are operating as we speak, so far things are going well" The doctor explained looking at Shadow

I watched as they both sighed in relief then smiled at the doctor

"How are you both doing?" The doctor asked looking over at me and Tails

"Yeah, we're ok" Tails said smiling at him

"Amy?" The doctor asked looking at me

I looked away from him sadly, and put my hand on my broken arm, this caused the doctor to look at me and frown.

"Alright, I think it's time Tails and Amy get back to their rooms"

"What? Can't they stay here?" asked Knuckles looking at Tails sighing sadly

"I'm sorry but no... they need proper rest, they still need more time to recover" The doctor said looking at Knuckles

"But I feel fine" Tails said standing up

"You may feel better than before, but you still need to rest" The doctor said putting his hands on his waist

"...Alright" Tails said sighing

"Can we wait in here?" asked Rouge looking at the doctor

"Of course you can, just don't go wandering... the other patients may not like you walking past them" The doctor said walking over to my wheel chair

"Ok" Shadow said sighing as the doctor pushed my wheel chair forward

"Don't worry, you can see them again in the morning" The doctor said pushing me towards the door.

I turned and watched as Blaze slowly waved goodbye, as Tails left the room and closed the door. I turned back and faced forward as the doctor brought me and Tails down the corridor.

* * *

After being wheeled for a while we came to Tails hospital room, Tails sighed before opening the door, he turned and smiled at me, then looked up at the doctor

"Someone can bring you something to eat if you're hungry" The doctor said leaning on the back of my wheelchair

"Nah I'm ok... I'm not really that hungry" Tails said sighing sadly before turning around

"Tails" The doctor said walking around my wheel chair and looking down at Tails

Tails turned and looked up at the doctor, I could see his eyes watering, and his arms shaking

"We're going to do everything we can to get him back up on his feet" The doctor said smiling slightly "We're not going to give up"

Tails smiled slightly before turning again and closing the door, I watched him close the curtains to the window showing the inside of his room. I then turned and looked at the doctor who smiled before walking around to the back of my chair again and beginning to wheel me down the corridor

"If you're hungry Amy, I can get something for you" He said looking down at me

I shook my head slowly, as we continued to go down the long corridor. The doctor sighed before looking back up.

We continued to walk until we came to my room

"Here we are" The doctor said smiling as he opened it

He wheeled me in and stopped my wheelchair against the wall

"Now, I'm just going to get the nurse, she'll help you get ready for bed" He said smiling

I smiled back slightly as he walked out of the room. Once he did I turned and looked out of the window, the dark sky was full of different sized stars surrounding the giant moon in the middle. My eyes watered as I couldn't stop thinking about Sonic, me and Sonic would go out on nights like this, Just 2 weeks ago, we went out and watched the stars, but now we're both trapped in here, both away from each other.

I leant back against the wheel chair before hearing footprints coming from outside, I turned as I saw the door slowly open and a nurse walk in. I couldn't help but smile seeing it was the one nurse I've known since I was a little girl. It was Vanilla, Creams mother.

"Now then, let's get you all..." She began as she looked over to me

As soon as she took one look at me, I saw tears flood to her eyes, she raced over to me and hugged me tightly, causing me to do the same

"Oh sweetie... I thought you were all dead" She said crying

I looked over her shoulder sadly still squeezing her

She sniffed before moving backwards and smiled at me, causing me to smile back

"You're all heroes" She said smiling as tears continued to fall from her cheeks

She got up and walked over to my bed and began to tidy it, ready for me to get in it.

"Everyone back home will want to know you are safe... you all just disappeared, Cream and Rosy said people in town are saying you're all dead... Bless them.. Rosie's heartbroken without her big sister around... she'll be relieved, I'm guessing they've called all your parents" She said taking the blankets of my bed and throwing them into an empty basket before taking out other blankets from another.

"Are the others here to? I hope they're all ok... I heard Sonic has been hurt badly..."

As she continued to talk about the accident, I could feel the tears falling from my cheeks, I squinted and leant forward sobbing loudly. Vanilla turned and looked at me, she rushed over to me and bent down beside me

"Amy? What's wrong Hun?" She asked worryingly

I continued to cry before slowly opening my eyes and looking at her

"It...it's my fault,... h..he's dying"


End file.
